


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Jaehyun/Yoonoh Jung) Fireplace

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You woke up freezing cold, your body shaking despite being under the comforter. When you went to sleep that night, your apartment had been warm and toasty thanks to the heater, so why did it feel like an ice palace? Bringing the comforter with you, you reluctantly crawled out of bed, feeling the cold wooden floor seeping through your socks. Your teeth were chattering so loudly, you were sure your neighbors could hear it as you cross the apartment.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabbles, Kpop, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Jaehyun/Yoonoh Jung) Fireplace

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 418 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jaehyun ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

You woke up freezing cold, your body shaking despite being under the comforter. When you went to sleep that night, your apartment had been warm and toasty thanks to the heater, so why did it feel like an ice palace? Bringing the comforter with you, you reluctantly crawled out of bed, feeling the cold wooden floor seeping through your socks. Your teeth were chattering so loudly, you were sure your neighbors could hear it as you cross the apartment.

You glanced into the kitchen, wondering if you had left the freezer open, but it was shut tightly. With a shaking hand, you reached out to the AC control panel, squinting through the darkness. It was set to heat, so why was the current temperature reading so low?

“Don’t tell me… it’s broken?!” You groaned, letting your head fall against the panel. “I’m going to die…”

Keys jingled in the hallway, the front door opening and closing silently. Jaehyun startled when he saw you behind the door, looking defeated and shivering under the comforter. He dropped his bag on the ground and kicked his shoes off before pulling you into his chest.

“What’s wrong? And why is it colder inside than outside?”

“I think the heater broke…” You mumbled into his shirt. Despite the cold chill that hung over him from being outside, he still provided you with warmth.

“Damn,” he cursed, guiding you over to the sofa. “If we call the landlord now, he won’t be too happy.”

You watched him as he headed over to the fireplace, directly across from the couch. When he lit it, you could feel the warmth starting to scare the chill from the apartment. Jaehyun settled in beside you, wrapping his arms around your body. You happily snuggled into his side, loving the smell of his cologne.

“You know, there’s a better way to stay warm.”

You glanced up at him and knew immediately what he meant from the raised brow and smirk that lined his lips. “You’re such a perv~”

He chuckled, pulling you onto his lap as his lips brushed against yours, eyes filled with warmth and love. “Only for you, Y/N.”

The words made you smile, pressing your lips against his. His hands lightly roamed your body, sending shivers up your spine when they slipped under your shirt. He broke away, trailing his lips down your neck, nipping at the skin. You bit your lip, running your hand through his hair as you pressed your body closer to his.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
